Terranians
Terranians are an endangered species of humanoid lifeform that's origin expands into the prehistory of the planet Earth. Some have even said that these beings are said to have been the creators of mankind; however others have decided to dismiss this theory. 'Prehistory' The Terranians have been said to have been the known intelligent species on Earth that created it's own technology and bond with the planet. They were also said to have biogenetically engineer the prehistoric flora and fauna at the time and made the Earth capable of sustaining life. They created large cities where peace and prosperity was among the general public. Terranian-Martian War According to the history of the Terranians, while in the Paleozoic Era; the Terranians were said to have engaged in an all out war between them and the White Martians from Earth's neighbor planet of Mars. At the same time the White Martians found that a large meteorite was going to fly in between Mars and Earth; so White Martian scientists found a way to control the meteorite's path and sent it flying onto Earth and in turn caused the largest mass extinction of not just the dinosaurs, but the almost complete extinction of the Terranians. After being victorious in the war, the White Martians left Earth; considering it uninhabitable to suit their needs; however what they didn't know was that a group of Terranians survived the meteorite's destruction. Eventually creating what was left of their once great race, the Terranians started creating cities underground with the help of the White Martians' enemy; the Green Martians. Eventually the White Martians discovered that their Terranian enemy was still alive and that led to the continuation of their destructive blood bath. Operation: War Zone With the help of many Green Martian scientists and the natural bond between Earth and the Terranians; both races started creating a new form of soldier that was resistant to the weapons of the White Martians and capable of flight. This pushed the White Martians back so much that they were forced to make a hasty retreat back to Mars. 'Post-War' After the long battle with the White Martians; the super soldiers that were once needed in the war, were considered no longer needed by the Terranian's government; however they were placed in suspended animation in a secret cave underground. Wrath of the White Martians After several centuries, the White Martians started developing in technology that made them more dangerous. They decided to test this new found technology on their oldest enemies; the Terranians. Once they returned; the Terranian military was no match for the White Martians' newfound technical advancement and that led to the obliteration of the Terranians. Avenging a Comrade After the White Martians obliterated the Terranians; the Green Martians started an all out campaign that led to the centuries long battle between them and the White Martians for the death of the Terranians. 'Present' Millions of years later after the events of prehistory; archeologists were said to have been digging for gold when they came across a vast cave; inside was in fact the lost cryoroom that held the last remaining Terranians. The Justice League was called into investigating the found cavern. Once there, Hybrid looked and tried reanimating them. Eventually one of the Terranians was said to have told Hybrid how to reanimate them with the use of telepathy. Once released, the Terranians were told by the Justice League the unfortunate events of their race's demise at the hands of the White Martians. One being took it well; however later on it was revealed that he was trying to kill what was left of the White Martians on Mars. This one was known as Timeline who in his attempts to destroy the White Martians were foiled by Hybrid who caught him in the act of creating a new weapon that would have destroyed the Red Planet. 'Biology' The genetic make up of the Terranians is said to be made up of the earliest form of human that was in fact intelligent in their own way. The evolution of the Terranians was in fact faster than that of the Humans and it took only 4 weeks for their evolution to be complete. Powers & Abilities Because of their bonds with the Earth; the Terranians are said to have been very powerful; possessing many powers and abilities that they used to create much of their technology and way of life; as well as protect themselves. Because of their build, the Terranians are said to have strength that almost matches that of the Argonians and Kryptonians, however not as powerful as beings such as Darksied or Hybrid. They are also known to possess an array of mental powers such as telepathy, psychokinesis, mind control and even the power to absorb knowledge through their telepathy. While on a planet closer to the yellow sun; the Terranians are said to be invulnerable and possessing almost complete invincibility under a blue sun. One of the powers that these beings were not naturally gifted with was the power of flight which was later granted to a group of super soldiers that were to protect the remaining population of the Terranian's population from the White Martians. Because of their natural bond with the Earth, the Terranians are said to also possess a natural extended longevity allowing them to live unnaturally long lifespan that can be extended further with the use of their cryogenics technology. They are also said to possess superhuman speed and reflexes, as well as agility that make them almost as fast as Kryptonians and Argonians; however not as fast as Hybrid. One of the most unique powers of these beings is their powers to change their form and size whenever they desire to do so and whenever it is needed of them. They also possess an extraordinary healing factor that allows them to heal from any injury that they may sustain in combat. Weaknesses The Terranians are said to be highly vulnerable against super humans that are extremely powerful physically and mentally such as White Martians, Green Martians and other beings. Unlike the humans who's brains are internal, the Terranian's brain is somewhat internal with most of it sticking out; thankfully they have been naturally capable of energizing force fields to keep their brain from being injured. If there is anyone that can break through their force field then that superhuman is capable of killing or causing severe brain damage to the Terranians. Along side their weakness to brain trauma, the Terranians cannot withstand objects the size of Earth's moon or close to it tumbling onto them; the lucky ones to withstand that much are the super soldiers. Reproduction One of the more unique capabilities of the Terranians is the way they mate and produce fertile offspring. The most common way for them to reproduce would be the usage of a union between the male and female's brains; the second would be to use their shape shifting and form the reproduction systems of multiple species. After they mate, it is later determined a week later when the females are to know if they are pregnant. The females find out if they are in fact carrying a child when a week goes by if their brain flashes a very plasma blue and it takes a whole month for the baby to be fully developed. Once fully developed, the mother will give birth basically like a normal human female. 'Technology' The technological advancements of the Terranians was said to be an amazingly and surprisingly advanced race with many different technologies at their disposal. Terraforming Technology One of the most known technologies that the Terranians were said to have possessed was their technological advancement that allowed them to form the Earth's atmosphere and terrain. Biogenetic Engineering The Terranians were said to have been the ones who created the Dinosaurs on Earth and utilized them for sustenance and for recreational purposes. Cryonics One of the most interesting and life extending technologies that the Terranians possess is in fact the capability to freeze anyone in suspended animation and keep them frozen for years and even centuries. Weapons The weapons that the Terranians have were in fact weapons given to them by their Green Martian allies. Ranging from Neutron to Quantum weapons; the Terranians utilized them for both personal uses, recreation and even warfare. Medicine The Terranian's methods in the field of medicine clearly surpasses that of the Human medicine and their medicines are capable of killing viruses and bacterial infections at their source. They also utilize healing chambers for extremely severe injuries and to bring the dead back to life. 'Culture' Like most of the species among the universe, the Terranians are said to have their own unique ways of life. Beliefs Like their Green Martian allies; the Terranians believe in a very peaceful society that cherishes life to it's fullest. They also have a belief in the evolution of their science as well. They do not believe in war, however they are very good at engaging in war thanks to their methods and the methods of the Green Martians that have traded with them. Government Like America; the Terranian government is no different; however they don't understand the meaning of the word corruption so there is 100% no corruption within their system. Currency Unlike the present day banking system, the Terranians utilize telepathy to picture their money, which changes every year and anyone who doesn't gain the currency of the present year is considered a counterfeiter. Category:Species Category:Fanon Species